My Way
by Bantam
Summary: It's my way or the highway ... A songfic about the Ultimate Clash between Matt and Tai. The ultimate theme song for a testosterone filled dilema. PG-13 for language.


_Check, check, check check... out my melody _

_Special  
You think you're special  
You do  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it when you laugh at me  
Look down on me  
You walk around on me_

His fists clenched together tightly as he stood face to face with his most bitter rival. This was the last straw, sure he'd screwed up before, but this? It was just too much. You think you're so much better than me Tai? Prove it! I can do any God damn thing you do and twice as better! T.K. likes you better than he likes me? Fine! Just don't you dare look down on me so help me you wont have a face when I'm through.

_Just one more fight  
About your leadership  
And I will straight up  
Leave your shit  
Cause I've had enough of this  
And now I'm pissed _

All of his pent up anger had come down to this, this his chance to really show who was the better! Matt shook with rage as Gabumon did his duty as a friend and attacked. What else could the poor digimon? His loyalty lay in Matt and none took precedence over that. With a sudden growl he leapt at Tai, fists swinging and ready to bring down his ego -and a few other things- down a notch or two.

_Yeah  
This time I'm 'a let it all come out  
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout  
I'm 'a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway _

Letting out all of his frustration, his anger, upon the dark haired boy before, he was ready for any retaliation he had coming to him. He didn't care what happened to him anymore, he was worthless! What had he been more dedicated to than protecting his little brother? T.K. didn't need him anymore, there was just no point! Heedless of the attacks rained down upon him he fought back savagely, disregarding the welts appearing across his skin.

_Check out, check check... out my melody _

He was feral, an animal, talking in unintelligible growls of fury, fighting like a badger backed into a corner; he'd no where left to turn.

_Just one more fight  
About a lot of things  
And I will give up everything  
To be on my own again  
Free again _

And just like that it was over. Attention had been drawn away from the battle of human and digimon, and this gave him time to come to his senses. What had he just done?

_Yeah  
This time I'm 'a let it all come out  
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout  
I'm 'a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway _

Like a coward with his tail tucked between his legs Matt all but fled from his "friends". What made him think he deserved them? Screw that, he didn't _need_ them. He'd be just fine on his own, Matt and Gabumon, they could conquer the world side by side if they wanted. But to Matt it sounded more like he was just trying to convince himself.

_Some day you'll see things my way  
Cause you never know  
Where, you never know  
Where you're gonna go _

He had no idea where they were going to go, but he still felt comforted that Gabumon would be at his side. If there was one person he felt he didn't deserve it was him. Loyal Gabumon, he'd been willing to attack his own friends simply because Matt had asked him to! What had he done to deserve that kind of friendship? There must have been a mistake when they were given their crests, too bad they left the Crest of Asshole in their other pants pocket.

_Check out, check check... out my melody _

As he looked upon the tired body of his dearest friend, not even his harmonica could bring him out of his melancholy.

_Just one more fight  
And I'll be history  
Yes I will straight up  
Leave your shit  
And you'll be the one who's left  
Missing me _

Did they miss him now? Did they ever really care if he was still around? They had to hate him now. Hate him for what he'd become. He'd lost his head and rolled around on the ground like a mindless school bully with a boy who was just as clueless as he himself. At least Tai had the guts to lead them. For the many times he'd questioned his authority, Matt knew he could never lead a group of lost kids in a fight to save the world. Hell, he couldn't even be a good friend.

_Yeah  
This time I'm 'a let it all come out  
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout  
I'm 'a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway _

Matt sunk to the ground in despair and Gabumon looked over at him with concern. It had just been too much. A kid wasn't supposed to go through things like this at his age! He wasn't ready to save anything. Perhaps he was right in leaving the group. Now that he was gone things could get along so much more smoothly now that there was no obnoxious bad ass wannabe complaining over every detail. But oh no, Yamato Ishida would not cry over this, he'd never . . .

_Some day you'll see things my way  
Cause you never know  
Where, you never know  
Where you're gonna go _

"Gabuman?"

"Yeah Matt?"

" . . . Thanks . . . for being my friend."

"Anytime . . . friend."

_Check out, check check... out my melody _

_-----------_

**A/N: **_Hum . . . a lot harder to write than I thought it would be. When I was searching for a songfic based off of this song I was shocked I couldn't find one! I mean, the first time I heard this song the only thing I could think about was the clash between Matt and Tai! I really could've written this a lot better. Somebody remind me to never try a song fic again . . . I suck at it . . ._

_This is not my song, tis a song by Limp Bizkit! One of the only song of theirs I like but hey._


End file.
